Resolutions
by Julia The Nymphomaniac
Summary: It's a new year in the Murder House, and Violet's only resolution is to forget about Tate. Tate's only resolution is to win Violet back, at any cost. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A**/**N**: So I have NEVER written fanfiction before. This is just something I've had floating around in my mind for a while. It might suck, it might not. This is my first fictional thing, ever, so I have no clue what I'm doing. I don't really know where this is going either, but I hope you guys enjoy this short and shitty beginning to my idea of how Tate and Violet reconcile. I'll update it as often as I can! I know how it's gonna end, it's the part in the middle that has me lost. Reviews would make me happy. :)

* * *

The first thing I heard when I woke up on the first morning of 2013 was the sound of a moving truck rumbling up the street. Uggggh. Who even moves in somewhere on fucking New Years day? I swear, if this family is as boring as the last one, I'm going to kill myself every day, in front of them, just so they fucking leave. I don't remember the last time I wasn't bored. It must have been about a year ago, back when… Damn. My only resolution this year was that I wasn't going to think about _him_, but I guess I broke that resolution already. It's only been 2013 for what, 10 hours? I can't even go 10 hours without thinking about him. His eyes, his hair, his lips, his hands, his- No. Stop right there Violet.

"Stop what?" My mother's voice brought me back to my senses.

"Nothing, mom. Just thinking about sad stuff." Shit. I hoped she'd get that by sad stuff I meant _him_, and I doubly hoped that she wouldn't press the matter any further.

"Well, er, do you wanna talk about it?" Double shit. She knew exactly what I was talking about, and was trying to be "caring and motherly" about it. I guess that was her resolution for this year; try to pay attention to Violet, because it's not like she's dead and depressed and more alone than she ever was in life. What bullshit. If they'd paid attention to me when it really counted, when I was alive, maybe none of us would be here. Maybe I wouldn't be dead and neither would they and we could've gotten out of this hellhouse and I wouldn't be stuck here with my pyschotic ex boyfriend, who raped my mother and murdered 15 kids and Chad and Patrick. But no, now they choose to pay attention to me, when I'm dead and everything is without consequence, so what lessons do I even have to learn in life? "Vi?"

I rubbed my eyes with my palm and my mother came back into focus, looking down at me with concern. "Vi, honey? Are you okay?" she asked, her brow creased in concern.

I groaned inwardly at her prying. "Yes mom, I'm fine. Just tired. The new 'homeowners' are moving in today." I snickered. Nobody can own Murder House. You can buy it, sure, but you either die or leave within a year of moving in.

My mothers brow creased further. If she wasn't undead, she'd worry about getting wrinkles, but when you're forever 41, you don't have to worry about that. "I guess we'll have to get everyone together, plan some sort of terrifying show for them."

I knew by "everyone", Vivien meant all the other permanent residents except Angie, Margo, Hayden and _him. _They never involved my father's mistress in anything if they could help it, and _his _name was never even mentioned. It's like he never even existed. I hadn't seen him in almost a year. I knew he had talks with my dad sometimes, but what they talked about was a mystery to me, and it's not like Ben ever mentioned it to me. It's like they were trying to pretend, for me, that he wasn't the reason we're all stuck in this house, and that I didn't still love him and he didn't still love me. It disgusted me that I could still love him with all my heart after everything he'd done to me and my family. My insides started aching with want, and I knew I had to get rid of my mother so I could get off while imaging it was his fingers inside me, and then hate myself for it later.

"Yeah, I guess you do. I'm gonna shower and then I'll be down to help out, okay?" I pressed my thighs together to try and keep my voice from shaking.

"Okay sweetheart." Vivien beamed, kissed my forehead and vanished. Thank god. I can finally get off. My hand crept down into my underwear, and just as I was slipping my fingers inside, I heard someone breathe in shakily. I whipped my head around to see _him_. Sitting in the chair beside my bed, watching me intently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know I left it on a sexy cliffhanger, and now I'm not delivering with smut. Sorry guys! Things will heat up between these two soon, I promise. I just wanna get the story sorted out before I add any sexy time, and since I'm planning on it being 5 or so chapters, there is plenty more chance for smutty goodness. ^_^

* * *

"How did you get in here?" I spat. I could barely breathe. My emotions were flickering from rage to joy, and I couldn't keep up with my own thoughts.

"I walked," Tate replied smoothly. He looked so damn pleased with himself for catching me getting off that my emotions settled on rage.

"You have one minute to explain why you're here, or I'll gouge your eyes out with a spoon. And after your eyes are removed from your head, I'll pour bleach into your empty eye sockets until they grow back and then I'm gonna do it again."

Worry flashed across his face, and I swear I hadn't felt so satisfied in a year.

"I'm here because my resolution this year is to win you back."

Before I could stop myself, I doubled over in laughter. "You.. think.. that you can just 'win me back'?" I howled. "This isn't about winning me back! This isn't about not loving you or being hurt by you. This is about you paying for what you did. This isn't even about you breaking my trust. This is about you killing 15 kids and two men and raping my fucking mother! This is about you feeling the pain that you caused!" With that, I collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch my breath. I was literally seeing red, from the lack of breathing while laughing and from the haze of anger. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will this all into being a funny, rage filled nightmare, but when I opened them, he was still in the chair by my bed, not looking the least bit ashamed. Damn. If he kept acting like this was all totally normal, I was gonna really gouge his eyes out.

"I think you popped a blood vessel in your eye," he said, squinting at me, like he was analyzing me or some shit.

"I think you need to go."

"I think you need to accept that you miss me."

"I KNOW that I sent you away over a year ago, and haven't tried to see you once since that night. I KNOW that I want nothing to do with you. You don't deserve me back yet." His eyes flashed with hurt and his smile drooped. Violet 1, Tate 0.

"Then I'll make myself deserving of you." With that, he flashed out of my room, probably to the basement to jerk off. Any interaction with me gets him off, hell, any time he ever gets the chance to look at me gets him off.

I sighed. The aching between my thighs had gotten worse while we'd be snapping at each other. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I fucking miss Tate. He was my best friend and my boyfriend and I missed him. But right now, all I missed were his fingers.

I flopped back down onto the bed, thoughts of black eyes and big hands and bullet riddled chests filling my head as my hand crept back down towards the heat between my legs.

* * *

"Sweetheart?" I opened my eyes for the second time that day to see my mom standing over me. "Vi, you have to get up. The new family's started unpacking and I'll bet they're going to come up here and look around, and whereas seeing you might freak them out, it wouldn't scare them out of the house. And if they find out there's ghosts here, they won't be scared out by our little show tonight."

I groaned and rubbed at my eyes. "Okay, lemme just get my stuff together."

"Okay." My mom kissed the top of my head and flashed out of my room.

I sat up in bed and stretched. Why can't people just never move into murder house? It's fucking Murder house. Who wants to live here anyway? I realized I hadn't seen the new family yet. I flashed downstairs invisibly and saw a middle aged man and woman standing in the kitchen directing the movers. Lame. I wondered if they had any kids. I popped outside and peeked into the car. No kid type stuff. I huffed out a sigh. No kids, just a boring old couple. Double lame. Oh well. At least my parents had to finish planning the scare, which means the cable bills and stuff would be paid for the whole month, and we'd have hot water and tv and maybe internet for a whole month after they left. Hmm. While I was outside, I decided I may as well see how Constance and her devil spawn were doing. I walked around the the side of the fence that bordered her property. I could see her in an upstairs window, cooing at something. Micheal. Ugh. I walked around the house and back inside. I could see Moira introducing herself to the homeowners, and the woman smiled as the man shook Moira's hand. Looks like she had a job again. I couldn't fathom why she always liked cleaning the house for these people, it's not like any of her checks ever got cashed. I snickered to myself. I walked past them and up the stairs to my room, to finish packing up like I was fucking moving out, even though I was never leaving this house.

* * *

**A/N: **Strange ending for a chapter, I know. But I needed to end it somewhere and that seemed as good a place as any. Next chapter will include a great Violate scene so get excited. :)

Reviews make me happy. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so bad at updates. :( Don't expect many updates on the weekends, with school and friends and family and attempting to get a job and learn to drive and visit colleges, I'm booked up on weekends. However, I always have like 4 hours after school to dedicate to writing so expect several updates this week! :) Now, on to the Violate! And I apologize in advance for the several bad jokes to come in this chapter.

* * *

When I pushed open the door to my room, I was hit with a surprise. Someone had put all my clothes and books and electronic shit into boxes neatly, packed and labeled. And correctly, too. I have my own weird system of boxing and keeping my stuff, and whoever had done it knew exactly how I liked things. Ugh. Tate. He's the only one who paid enough attention to me to know what to do. I figured that I'd just ignore it. Acknowledging it would be showing gratitude, and showing gratitude would be showing that my heart was warming towards him when he did me little favors like it. So yeah, I'd ignore it. I wasn't ready to thaw out my heart from the year of hurt that he'd inflicted upon it, and one little favor wouldn't have gotten him back into my pants anyway. Ugh. Vi. Don't think about that. I pressed my thighs together, trying to get the imagine of Tate in my pants out of my head. I sighed. Hating him was exhausting. I grabbed the first box and flashed into the attic, pushing it towards the back where I know it wouldn't be found.

* * *

I stood downstairs between to my mom and dad, who were, for once, without the baby. Since our invisibility and our ability to speak to each other without the living hearing was a conscious thing, he couldn't stay invisible or quiet, and my mom had given him to Chad and Patrick for a few hours to play house (ha, what a joke) while the rest of the "good" ghosts planned the show for that night.

"So, I was thinking Charles could grab the woman and strap her to the table, and he could say something like "You're a little old for the procedure, but money's money I suppose, and then he could take a hit of ether and lean down towards her with a scalpel..." My dad trailed off as Charles' grin began to look a little too happy.

"I haven't had a beating heart to work with in years..." he mused.

"Charles! We do not want to add another poor soul to the collection in this house!" scolded Nora, surprisingly lucid for once. I snickered to myself. I bet my mom wouldn't want her here either. The woman had long, straight, red hair, and looked a little too much like Hayden for my mom's comfort. Hopefully she wasn't anything like her. That'd make her a bitch to try and scare. I crack myself up. Bitch... Hayden.. Geez, Violet. Could your sense of humor be any more dead? Ha again. I'm fucking hilarious. This "meeting" was so boring, I was trying to make bad puns in my head. That's my cue to leave. I popped upstairs to my room and was shocked to find a big brown bag sitting on the bed. I was suspicious, but I peeked inside and found cartons upon cartons of my favorite cigarettes, and two brand new lighters. Damn. How did that bastard know I was almost out of smokes and that my lighter was running low? Hmph. I picked up a pack and slid a cigarette out, but before I could light up, a hand appeared in front of me and a flame whooshed to life from a lighter.

"Whaddya think? Pretty good for just one day," Tate smirked from his seat on MY bed.

"The gestures are nice, I admit. But all you're proving is that you care about me, and even though my dad disagrees, I already knew that. And I know you love me. But you haven't proved you've changed. Not that I'm saying I'll take you back if you've proved you've changed. But maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be one step closer to forgiveness. And I can't forget what you did. But I'm willing to forgive you. one day. Maybe." Shit fuck I was rambling and I'd opened up to him without even thinking about it. I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself. And I might have made him happy and hopeful too. Jesus motherfucker (that would be funny if I wasn't still so angry about it). But looking up at him, he didn't look happy at all. He looked teary eyed and crushed.

"I don't know how to prove I've changed," he whimpered, not meeting my eyes. "But I do know that I love you and I'd do anything for you, and I'll wait for you forever. So if it takes me forever to prove I'm not the person I used to be, so be it. I've never wanted anyone else and I never will. You're my love, my light, my everything. I'll be a better person for you. I'll do anything. I love you." My eyes prickled with unshed tears. But I couldn't let him see me cry. He had to think that I was unmoved, even though all I wanted to was rush into his arms and whisper that it was okay, I loved him too and he didn't have to prove anything. But I knew he needed to do something to show the whole house that he'd changed, and there was only one way to do that.

I gathered my courage and pushed the lump of tears back down my throat. I could cry later. Right now I needed to be strong. "If you don't know how to prove that, then you really haven't changed." I prayed my voice wasn't shaking. "But when you figure out what to do, I'll know. I'll come to you after that." I leaned to to brush a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he disappeared. I pushed the bag on to the floor and dropped onto my bed, burying my sobs in my pillow.

* * *

I lifted my head when I heard the sound of maniacal laughter and water running. There was a sickening snap, then a man's voice "Push deeper, rip through him. He deserves the pain." I smiled through my tears. Tate had figured out how to prove himself after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Probably not the Violate scene you were expecting. Well I wasn't expecting it either. But I sat down to write and this just poured out. It wasn't how I expected things to go either... But I like it. I do promise there will be some fluffy-ness before this is over.

Reviews? ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Finally updating woohoo!

We are all celebrating, because American Horror Story comes back on tv today. And in Maryland, it's playing at 4am. But I have dvr. So it's okay.

Also, I know Violet sleeps all the time. But hey, she said in Piggy Piggy "I've been sleeping a lot." And when you're under stress, which she clearly is, you tend to sleep more. I know when I'm stressed, I can sleep while in the shower. Standing up. So just let her sleep.

No go forth and read because VIOLATE THAT'S WHY!

* * *

I flashed into the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair as I did so. I stood in the doorway and watched as Chad pushed Tate's head under the water in the full bathtub, even though his neck was broken already. That was hard to watch, but the worst was seeing Patrick shove a glowing fire poker into Tate's ass. They must have heated it in the fireplace before.. This. I could feel my eyes itching. Before I burst into tears, I ran down the hall and threw myself into my bedroom. I could feel myself shaking, and my tears were burning hot down my face. I didn't realize how painful it could be to see someone you love in pain. Someone you love... I sighed. I couldn't deny it anymore, or I might actually die. I loved Tate, and I had given him a way to get back into my heart and he took it. He took all that pain for me. And I knew there'd be more to come. At Halloween, he'd confront the Dead Breakfast Club and God knows what they'd have to do to him to move on. My heart got heavy in my chest as I realized I had a tough decision to make. I didn't know whether to take Tate back now, since he couldn't apologize to everyone he needed to from the house, or to make him wait until Halloween. I decided to think about it later, and fell back to sleep for the third time today.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screams. I sat up in bed and craned my neck to look out the window. I saw the poor middle aged couple fleeing into the night. They didn't even bother to take the car. Damn. That's a first. I suppose that meant they'd left all their sit here, so if anyone wanted anything, they'd be taking it now. I popped downstairs to the kitchen and started pulling things out. Juice, cheese, olives. Ooh, I loved olives. I pushed into the fridge, searching for something for Tate. Since he was willing to be raped by a fire poker while being drowned for me, I could at least get him something good. My hand closed around a container of yogurt, Tate's favorite. I pulled it out and stuffed it under my arm with my jar of olives and package of cheese. I grabbed a package of butter and fit it under my other arm with the juice. I shut the fridge and started poking around in the drawers, hoping to find some bread. I had an idea of how to thank Tate for his.. _Gesture_ this afternoon. I reached into a drawer and pulled out a loaf of French bread. Perfect. I grabbed two spoons and a knife from the silverware rack and ran up the steps to my room. I dropped the food into a pile on my bed, careful not to spill any, and ran back out into the hall. I pulled down the attic ladder, and walked up slowly, hoping not to wake Beau. I walked around the perimeter, looking for something that could work for what I needed. One of the few perks of undead-ness, along with flashing places and invisibility, was night vision. My eyes stopped on a brown wicker basket. I swooped down to pick it up and disappeared to my room. I was too excited to walk. I ran to my bed and threw the food, juice and silverware into the basket. I smiled, knowing Tate would love this idea. I pulled the comforter off my bed and folded it carefully. I pushed the comforter and basket under the bed, and curled up on my bed, reaching for my battered copy of _Lolita _as I did so. I knew this would be along night, and I wanted to be awake exactly at sunrise, so I buried my head in my book and lost myself in the words.

Around 5, I knew the sky would start to lighten so I grabbed the basket and blanket and ran up the stairs to the attic, where I knew Tate would be. He was sitting on the ground with his book about birds on one knee while he rolled the ball back to his brother. Beau giggled when he saw me behind Tate and I smiled at him. "Hi Beau."

"What are you doing here?" Tate looked utterly confused, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We're gonna watch the sun rise. And I have something for you." I smiled softly up at him.

"Uh.. Okay." He looked lost still, but a hint of a smile had appeared on his face, and I knew he wasn't about to ask questions. I had never invited him to do anything with me before.

"C'mon, let's go outside." We disappeared on to the lawn together. I spread the blanket down and gestured for him to sit.

"What's the surprise?" He grinned at me. I pulled the basket from behind my back as I sat down next to him, and started pulling everything out.

"Food!" His eyes lit up. "I haven't eaten since.." He trailed off. "I don't even remember."

"Well, here, enjoy. I got your favorite." I held out the container of yogurt to him. He grabbed a spoon off the blanket and dug in. I followed suit.

After we'd finished eating until we were full, well not full but feeling full, I laid down on the blanket to watch the sun come up. He hesitated for a minute, but laid down next to me. I nestled my head into his shoulder, and his hand found mine as we watched the sky turn from purple to pink to blue.

"Vi.. What did this mean? Are you taking me back?" His voice was shaking.

"I know you can't apologize to the kids you killed until Halloween, and if I had any doubt in my mind about you doing that, I wouldn't be with you right now. I don't expect you to apologize to Larry, he deserved everything he got. He's a shithead. But you need to apologize to my mother. I know you apologized to my dad, even though his death wasn't really your fault. Well, it was partially over your devil spawn, but Hayden would have done it either way. But you killed my mom, and you need to let her know you're sorry for it." I couldn't believe I just asked him to do that. My mom couldn't even hear his name without feeling sick, so I didn't see how he could get her in the same room to apologize to her. But he had to, or he hadn't really changed. I felt his shoulders start to shake, and I knew he was crying.

"I'll do it. I promise. I'd do anything for you." He turned his head to look at me, and I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you" I whispered into his lips.

He started to cry harder. "I love you too, Violet. Always."

I pulled away. My eyes were watering too. "I know. But we can't be together until you apologize to my mom."

He jumped up at that, his tears forgotten. "I'll do it as soon as she wakes up. I promise, I'll make this all okay, for you."

I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down to look at me and I kissed him again. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. My heart was bursting. I hadn't felt so good in over a year.

Tate released his grip on me and broke the kiss. "I'm gonna make this right, Violet." With that, he strode back towards the house, looking determined. I'd never wanted anything more than I wanted my mother to accept his apology.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. :) It's one of the last, I'm thinking maybe like 2 or 3 more. This was kinda fluffy ish and I know there's no smut but Tate and Violet haven't gotten back together yet so.

Reviews are cool. :3


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

So I've been listening to Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil while I write this. There's one line that reminds me of Tate and Violet a lot: "My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me." It just reminds me of them, like Tate was so devoted and loving and would do anything for her and Violet sends him away. I'm crazy. Oh well.

This is my first time writing from Tate's perspective, I hope I do him justice. He's slightly OOC, maybe not really psychotic in this. I wanna write something with psychotic Tate though. Soon, my pretties. Soon.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

My knees were shaking as I walked up the stairs. I was hoping to catch Vivien alone, I was pretty sure Ben had an therapy session with the gays this morning. What a joke. He was a shitty therapist in life, he wouldn't be any better in death. I finally reached the third floor, where the master bedroom was. I materialized invisibly into the room; Vivien was bending over a crib, cooing at her forever baby. I reappeared on the outside of the door and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Vivien called softly.

"Uhh, it's Tate. Can I talk to you?" I hoped my voice wasn't shaking as badly as I thought it was. Vivien pushed open the door cautiously. She looked me up and down, getting a god look at me, her rapist. I shuddered inwardly. I couldn't believed I'd raped her. This was the mother of the girl I loved, who'd never done anything to deserve any of the shit she'd dealt with in life. She'd always tried to be a good mother to Violet, even if she was a little neglectful at times. And I'd raped her, ruined her life, trapped her in this hell house with a husband who would never be faithful and one too many horny ghosts with a thing for him. I shivered and focused on the woman in front of me.

"What do you want, Tate?" Her voice was soft.

"I-I'm here to say sorry. For w-what I did. For causing you to die. For raping you, and for hurting your daughter. I'm sorry you're stuck here. Violet told me how much she loved you, I never wanted to hurt either of you." My voice cracked and my throat felt like a tennis ball was lodged in it. Tears were burning down my face.

Vivien looked up at me. "I know. I believe that you're sorry. Despite what Ben says, I believe that you love Violet and that you're sorry for what you did. I heard about what you let Chad and Patrick do to you. That must have been awful, but you endured it for my daughter. Because you love her. I believe that you're sorry. I can't forgive you though."

The tears were coming faster now. "But Violet can't be with me unless you forgive me" I whimpered.

Vivien looked at me sadly. "I know that, too. I can't forgive you, because what you did was unforgivable. But I can talk to Violet. I'll tell her that if she wants to be with you, it won't hurt me. You've done more for her in a year than Ben did for me in over 18. You killed for her, and died for her more than once. If she wants to be with you, I have no problems with it." She reached out to give me a hug. It was the hug my mother would have given me if this was a normal teenage situation, if my girlfriend had broken up with me and if my mother wasn't a self centered bitch. It was the hug Nora should have given me when Violet ended things, because of her, but Nora didn't care about me, ever, just her stupid baby.

"Thank you so much, Vivien. I won't let her down again, I promise."

She smiled as she walked back to her son. "I believe you."

* * *

Short chapter, I know! But Vivien said that they could be together without her being hurt so YAY! I'll try to have the conversation between Viv and Violet posted tomorrow, that will essentially be Chapter 5 Part 2. I really hope you all like this, we're coming to the end soon!

I love you all. You're all darling little angels. Mwah.

xox, Julia


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

LAST CHAPTER BEFORE TATE AND VIOLET GET BACK TOGETHER YAY!

* * *

I was laying on my bed with my head hanging over the edge, letting Kurt Cobain's voice permeate my room and calm me. I knew Tate was on the floor above me, apologizing to my mother. I had no idea how that would go, but if she didn't forgive him, I knew that I was going to fade into the darkness of the house. Existing without Tate, even if it was self-inflicted, would leave me with nothing. Having my parents and my brother had been enough for a while, but after 8 months with Tate, even a year without him was heart breaking. When my anger was fresh, it had been easier. But after my anger had faded, it was replaced with loneliness. I had only stayed away for so long because of my mother. And my resolution to forget about him had been bullshit, nothing more than a show, for her. I could never forget about him, even if I'd lived and gotten out of the house. No one could fill the void that Tate had left inside me. However, that hadn't happened and I was now trapped with him forever. Which had made it even harder to forget about him. I guess when he came to me on New Years day, I was at the breaking point, and he broke the ice around my heart. I can't say that I'm upset about him worming his way back into me. I missed him, I missed him a lot.

My mom's voice broke through my thoughts. "Vi? Sweetheart? Can I come in?" I flipped upward with a quickness that would have broken the back of anyone living and flicked my music off.

"Yeah, sure mom."

She pushed the door open carefully, peeking around at me before she walked in. I sat up on my bed and beckoned her over.

"What's up?" I asked, searching her face for a reason for her being here. She only ever came to me when it was a holiday that she and my dad could pretend to be a perfect family during or when they wanted time away from little noisy monster and needed me to babysit.

"I wanted to talk to you.." She spoke carefully, like her words were made of glass. "About Tate."

I could feel my heart beat faster, (How the fuck does that happen anyway? I'm dead for gods sake) and my palms sweat.

"Uh, what about him?" I tried not to sound too nervous.

"He apologized to me this morning. I told him I couldn't forgive him" she said gently.

My eyes filled with tears and I tilted my head back, trying to blink them away. I didn't want her to think I was upset over her rapist, and technically, her murderer. "I understand." I said thickly, trying to hide the fact that my throat had a lump the size of a watermelon in it.

"But, I know he loves you, and that he's sorry for what happened because of him. I told him that if you two wanted to be together, I wouldn't be hurt by it." She reached out to hold my hand. "Sweetheart, I understand your position. He hurt you and your family, but you love him. You love him more than what he's done. So be happy. If you're trapped in this house forever, you may as well enjoy it. I'm doing the same with Ben. Besides, parents should support what's best for their children. And I think he's what's best for you baby."

I leaned over and nuzzled into my mom. My tears were flowing freely now, soaking into her cardigan and running into my ears. "Mommy I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I was a bad daughter, I love you. I love you. Thank you so much mommy." I was sobbing now, my voice rising in pitch. Vivien put her arms around me and pulled me into her.

"I know sweetheart. It's okay, I love you too baby." My mom rubbed my back and stroked my hair as she spoke. "Shh baby, everything's okay. I promise. I love you, no matter who you choose to be with. The options are limited here, and I know you love him."

I hiccuped and hugged my mom tighter. "Thank you mommy." I whimpered.

"It's my pleasure." She kissed my forehead and lowered me to my bed. "Shh honey. Everything is okay. Now rest." My mother brushed the tears from my cheeks and tucked me under the covers. She kissed my forehead again. "I love you, Violet."

"I love you too mommy." I whispered as she left the room. My eyes drooped, and my last thought before I fell asleep was of Tate, and how happy he'd be when I found him tomorrow.

* * *

I wanted to show a softer side of Violet and Vivien, the side you see at the very end of Birth when Vivien's holding her and she says "But I didn't lose my baby." If the show had continued with the Harmons, number two on my "List of things I want to see" was Vivien and Violet moments like. (Number one being Tate and Violet getting back together. lol) I am shocked with myself of how OOC I made everyone, but this scene was my favorite to write by far because I think this was very in character to Vi and Viv in a situation like this. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

xox, Julia


	7. Chapter 6

Agh I've been gone forever I know but reality needed me for a few days, and will continue to need me. I hope to get a few fics written this year, but junior year of high school is a lot like Hayden. An absolute bitch. (I crack myself up.) But humph, I'll do as much writing as I can. Promise. Now, enjoy Tate and Violet once again becoming...

**VIOLATE!**

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of hot breath on my face. I cracked my eye open and noticed with a start that Tate was sleeping peacefully next to me. Actually he was mouth-breathing and he was snoring a little, but I guess that can be peaceful. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and his face was right next to mine. Ah. I missed this. He stirred a little, and without opening his eyes, said "Vi? You up?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Yeah, Tate. I am. What are you doing in here?" I wanted to surprise him with the good news from my mom that we could be together again.

"I knew your mom was gonna talk to you about us. I wanted to surprise you this morning." He grinned at me, his cheeks dimpling.

"How sweet. I wanted to surprise you." I smirked back at him.

"You're so sexy when you so that", he murmured, brushing his thumbs along my cheekbones. I shivered at the contact. He grinned devilishly, running his hands along to the back of my neck and scratching lightly at my scalp. I shivered again. It felt so nice, having his hands touch me again. Tate leaned forward to suck lazily on the soft skin behind my ear, and I moaned. I raked my fingers down his chest and slipped them under it onto the perfect planes of his chest. My nails pierced his skin lightly and he moaned softly into my ear.

"Fuck Vi, I missed you so much. I promise I'll be better this time, I won't fuck it up, I'll never hurt you again, I love you", he rasped. In response, I pressed my mouth to his and forced my tongue between his lips. He opened his lips to me and his breath washed hotly into my mouth. I could feel my thighs getting slick and pulled my legs up so I was straddling him. I ground my hips down onto the bulge in his boxers and his breath caught in his throat. His hand came up to rub sloppily on the crotch of my panties and I ground down onto his hand. He shoved the fabric aside and pushed his fingers into me, pumping in and out. My breath hitched and I rode his fingers shamelessly, trying to pull him farther into me. He smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Someone missed me." He looked pleased with himself, and I could feel his fingers start to curl as they pumped in and out of me, hitting the spot that I hadn't been able to touch in a year. I felt a burn in my stomach, and grabbed his hand to pull his fingers out.

"I wanna finish because you're inside me", I whispered. He nodded, eyes wide and pulled his already hard cock out from his boxers. I positioned myself over him and slid down over him, hissing and clawing at his chest. He thrust up into me, filling me up in a way I hadn't been in months. Before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over and slammed into me. I moaned and scratched red vines down his muscular back. He hissed in response and slammed into me harder. The bed creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall, describing what we were doing better than any words.

"You're mine", he groaned into my ear.

"Forever", I squeaked back, hardly able to speak. He felt so good inside me and fuck, if he kept hitting my clit I was gonna-

I squeezed my eyes shut and saw stars as I clenched around his cock, cumming harder than I ever had before. He grunted into my ear and spewed profanities as he spilled into me, warm and sticky. As I came down, he rolled off me and murmured loving words into my neck.

"Hey Tate?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I broke my resolution this year."

"I'm really glad that I kept mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vi."

* * *

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

I'm done this fic for now. If I have an idea for later, I'll post more, but for now I'm closing this door on this Tate and Violet. I wanna try my hand at an AU, and I have one in mind right now. That will be up soon, once I feel like typing it out.

I hope you enjoyed Resolutions!

Much love, Julia


End file.
